


Familiarity

by xLovelyPoisonx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, don't look at me, this is self-indulgent crackship hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyPoisonx/pseuds/xLovelyPoisonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years that Tsukishima has known Lev, he has come to this conclusion: if there is a god, and this god is in fact responsible for the creation of mankind; they must be bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

In the years that Tsukishima has known Lev, he has come to this conclusion: if there is a god, and this god is in fact responsible for the creation of mankind; they must be bored. It’s the only explanation he can find for the strange combination of traits that is Haiba Lev. Tall, gangly, hyperactive, dense (frustratingly so), expressive, and painfully endearing -- Lev is an enigma despite his blunt, forthright personality. And Tsukishima has given up on trying to understand him. For the most part. 

The two are like day and night in every possible way. Tsukishima feels no sense of urgency to fill the silence that lingers between them once they run out of stories to tell regarding the day’s various (mis)adventures. He’s content to lean against Lev’s chest, nestled snugly between long, pale legs that rival his own. Long, lean arms encircle his waist, and there’s always this distant sense of urgency in Lev’s hold; like he’s trying to keep Tsukishima from leaving. For a while, Tsukishima is content to indulge his boyfriend. However, after some time his legs begin to ache, and his bladder demands he make his way to the bathroom, and Lev always complains, and always pleads for just ‘five more minutes?’ in the most plaintive tone he can manage. It very rarely works in his favor. A majority of the time Tsukishima answers this request with a swift, but always gentle elbow to the other male’s abdomen. However, on days that Tsukishima is feeling lax, and particularly generous, he will allot Lev those five more minutes.

Lev, from the moment he wakes in the morning to the minutes leading up to his inevitable descent into unconsciousness, can’t stand silence. At least, that’s the impression he gives those around him, what with his seemingly endless rambling. Silence in itself seems so lonely; that’s Lev’s reasoning. Whenever a conversation ends, he quickly scrambles to find something (anything!) to talk about in order to fill the silence. Because when there is silence he can’t help but feel as if the void between them grows. The two are like day and night; he knows this. Whether or not Tsukishima knows that he knows this is something he’s too afraid to ask. 

Though rare, there are occasions that Lev is rendered speechless. Tsukishima is generally unconscious during these occasions, however, so he is mostly unaware of this phenomenon. It’s when the pair are lying together in bed and the sun’s light has only just begun filtering into the room through the filmy curtains that shroud the windows. The light has this way of falling on Tsukishima’s face at just the right angle to illuminate his features perfectly -- he glows like some ethereal being, all smooth, pale skin and soft pink lips. Tsukishima has a habit of chewing his lips in his sleep. It isn’t bad enough for Lev to be concerned, so he’s never mentioned it, but he loves to admire the results in those precious minutes he has to observe his boyfriend before he wakes up. Tsukishima always looks so peaceful then.

Their legs are slotted together, and the sheets are thoroughly rumpled from a night’s worth of tossing and turning in order to find and attain that coveted ‘perfect comfortable position’. There are nights that Tsukishima is convinced this position is nothing more than a myth. However, since moving in with Lev, he’s found that finding this holy grail of sleep is surprisingly less complicated than he’d once believed it to be. 

Most mornings find Tsukishima waking to a far too bright smile mere inches from his own face, and gleaming, cat-like green eyes. That expression alone speaks volumes, even before Lev opens his mouth (which he always does, much to Tsukishima’s displeasure); “Good morning! How are you? Did you sleep well? You know, you were talking in your sleep again. And you said my name! But I couldn’t make anything out after that. I think you said something about--” Shutting Lev up early on is important, otherwise he goes on a tangent that eventually spirals into a story of his own dreams the night before of which he questions and contemplates the meaning behind. And so Tsukishima silences him in the most effective way he knows how: with a kiss.

It isn’t entirely pleasant, no, but it works. Neither of them have brushed their teeth at this point, but the taste of mint from the night before does linger, though faint, and it’s enough for Tsukishima to not immediately recoil in disgust. Lev is unbothered by the odd morning breath flavor, and upon recovering from the initial shock of being kissed so suddenly, reciprocates. He’s quick to try and take control of the kiss, tongue gliding along the seam of Tsukishima’s reddened lower lip in a silent request for permission to delve deeper.

Tsukishima denies him, of course, and Lev pouts about it once he’s forced to release his boyfriend from his crab-like hold. The blonde says nothing as he slips out of bed and pads across the room toward the doorway. It’s only once he’s stepped out into the hall, no doubt heading toward the bathroom to brush his teeth, that he turns to glance over his shoulder at the sizable lump in the center of their bed. One blonde brow is arched, a hip cocked along with it as Tsukishima rests the palm of one hand on said hip in his signature cool and disinterested pose. 

“Well?” He inquires, failing to draw the attention of his giant baby of a boyfriend. A sigh passes his lips. “I’m not going to kiss you again until you brush your teeth, you know.” That gets a reaction, at least. Lev whips his head in his boyfriend’s direction, peering at Tsukishima with these large, entirely too trusting green eyes. A grin slowly overtakes his face, and he nods vigorously as he leaps from the bed and bounds out of the room, right past Tsukishima. Lev’s already brushing his teeth enthusiastically when Tsukishima enters the bathroom less than a minute later. He shoots the bespectacled boy a grin via the mirror, and the white foam that’s gathered around his mouth adds a humorous touch to their already comical morning routine. 

Still, Tsukishima thinks to himself as he applies toothpaste to his own toothbrush, there are worse ways to spend a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually managed to get this far, I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed...Whatever this fic can be classified as. Self-indulgent? Check. Crack-tastic? Also check. Yeah. I like to call it the 'leggy pair'. Cause both boys have got legs for days and I'm not complaining about it. Comments and/or kudos are appreciated! Lemme know if you'd be interested in seeing more of this strange combo lol And feel free to talk to me about other unconventional ships!


End file.
